


Just A Trim

by Shaunarnia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: It's about time you tamed Rick's beard a little bit.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Just A Trim

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my thewalkingdeadreaderinserts tumblr some time ago!

“Rick, c’mon, I’ll give ya a trim.”

You suggest, carding your hands through his tresses and stroking his beard. It’s gotten to the point where his face is going to be completely concealed by all of his hair if he doesn’t tame it sooner or later.

“Yeah? What ya plannin’ on doin’ that with?” 

Doubt laces his voice, just like you knew it would.

“Huntin’ knife.”

You pull your knife out of its pouch and gesture to it. It isn’t an overly big knife, nor is it a small one, but it's more than capable of taming Rick’s beard a little bit. You can’t help but giggle at the look on his face. He looks absolutely horrified.

“Don’t lookit me like that, Grimes. I ain’t gonna be able to see ya no more, let alone kiss ya if ya don’t sort all that hair out!”

“I am a big fan’a yer kisses, (Y/N)…” 

He trails off and glances up at you with a smirk. At that point, you know you’ve kind of persuaded him.

“So, that’s a yes?” 

You smirk back at him.

“Make sure ya don’t cut me though!”

“I’d never dream of messin’ up that handsome face’a yer’s.”


End file.
